peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultraviolence
Ultraviolence is an industrial/techno band formed in London in 1991 and headed by 'the Quentin Tarantino of techno' Johnny Violent (b. Jonathan Casey). To date, they have released five studio albums, including a ten-year retrospective and six EPs/singles. The group have produced a number of club tracks which include the tracks Hardcore Motherfucker and Psycho Drama and have been recognised as being at the 'forefront of the UK Industrial-Cyber scene'. The Ultraviolence sound incorporates elements from various styles including hardcore techno/gabber, breakbeat hardcore, industrial techno, power noise, metal and rap. A substantial body of the Ultraviolence releases received positive critical reception since the first album Life of Destructor gaining '5Ks' from Kerrang magazine. In 2004 Ultraviolence released a retrospective two CD album titled Blown Away 1994-2004. Johnny Violent has worked with several female vocal artists on different releases, but as of 2005, singer and angle grinding stage performer Mel Allezbleu has become a permanent member of the band...(Read more) Links to Peel Casey had adopted the name, Ultraviolence (in reference to A Clockwork Orange) and began working hard towards his self-financed debut single, Shout and possibly for the first time, successfully fusing electronic dance beats with industrial & metal. John Peel played the record often and invited Ultraviolence to record what was the first Peel session recorded in a home studio: http://www.thecountryclubbers.co.uk/index.php/component/muscol/U/189-ultraviolence the track We Are The Dead drew from John the comment, "That's Ultraviolence taking an unnecessarily pessimistic view of things, I think." Due to the fact that their music was by and large instrumental, the opportunity for a wrong speed moment was always in the air, and one such occurred on 24 September 1993. After playing a white label of their I, Destructor, John noted that the band had now signed to Earache Records, which he felt to be "wholly appropriate"...then noticed he had been playing the track at 33 1/3 rpm throughout. Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *One session, no known commercial release. Also on DW Tape 38 and HO John Peel 49 1992. 1. Recorded: 1992-08-27. First broadcast: 14 November 1992. Repeated: 01 January 1993 *Demons / Broken Hearted / Time To Die / We Are The Dead Other Shows Played ;1991 *23 November 1991: 'Shout And Destroy' *HO John Peel 37 1991: 'You'll Never Sleep Tonight (12"-Shout)' (not on label) *Best Of Peel Vol 40: 'You'll Never Sleep Tonight (12"-Shout)' (not on label) *01 December 1991: 'You'll Never Sleep Tonight (12" Single B-side 'Shout')' (White) *02 December 1991 (Ö3): 'You'll Never Sleep Tonight (12"-Shout)' (not on label) *Best Of 1991 Vol 7: 'You'll Never Sleep Tonight (12"-Shout)' (not on label) *Dance 13: 'Shout (12")' (not on label) ;1992 *24 July 1992: 'Die Alone Screaming (12"-Vengeance)' (Safe) *HO John Peel 46 1992: 'Die Alone Screaming (12"-Vengeance)' (Safe) *25 July 1992: 'Die Alone Screaming (12"-Vengeance)' (Safe) *03 August 1992 (BFBS): 'Die Alone Screaming (12"-Vengeance)' (Safe) *04 August 1992 (Ö3): 'Die Alone Screaming (12"-Vengeance)' (Safe) *17 August 1992 (BFBS): 'Die Alone Screaming (12"-Vengeance)' (Safe) ;1993 *24 September 1993: 'I, Destructor (12" promo-Destructor EP)' (Earache) John plays entire track at the wrong speed, realises this at the end *17 December 1993: 'I, Destructor (12")' (Earache) ;1994 *01 April 1994: ‘I, Destructor (The Lenny Dee Remix) (12"-I Destructor (The Lenny Dee Mixes))’ (Earache) *16 April 1994 (BBC World Service): 'I, Destructor (The Lenny Dee Remix) (12"-I, Destructor (The Lenny Dee Mixes)' (Earache) *23 April 1994 (BBC World Service): 'I, Destructor (The Lenny Dee Remix) (12"-I, Destructor (The Lenny Dee Mixes)' (Earache) *15 July 1994: ‘Electric Chair (CD-Life Of Destructor)’ (Earache) *16 July 1994: ‘I Am Destructor (CD-Life Of Destructor )’ Earache *23 July 1994: 'Joan (CD-Life of Destructor)' (Earache) *23 September 1994: Destructor's Fall (album - Life Of Destructor) Earache MOSH103CD *24 September 1994 (BFBS): 'Destructor's Fall (CD-Life Of Destructor)' (Earache) ;1997 *16 December 1997: Paranoid (7" - Earache: Nextgen 98 Tour) Earache 7 MOSH 205 ;1998 *28 April 1998: 'Immolation (CD-Killing God)' (Earache) *03 June 1998 (vs Hellsau): Strangled (v/a CD - Hellspawn (Extreme Metal Meets Extreme Techno)) Earache ;2000 *14 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): 'E Heads Must Die (LP-Blown Away 94-04)' (Earache) External Links *Wikipedia *MySpace *AllMusic Category:Artists